


I didn’t call for a prince!

by chatnoirwritings



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Horror? (nah), Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-05-17 20:30:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14838668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chatnoirwritings/pseuds/chatnoirwritings
Summary: You hadn't thought you would find a prince while looking for demons.





	I didn’t call for a prince!

**Author's Note:**

> This is my entry for @caplansteverogers 4K followers writing on Tumblr

“Let's do this!”, one of your friends said.

“Are we really doing it?”, you asked, still hesitant, you felt the chills as you found yourselves surrounded by that weak darkness. The light above was flickering constantly.

“Will you tell me why I am here too?”, Wanda said.

Wanda Maximoff, one of your best friends and _co-worker_ wasn't still aware of what you were doing in that ugly place. Your other friends, to whom you introduced Wanda one year ago, were really insistent on finding the worst place for this game and a **dusty basement** was their best idea.

“Come on, I have rented it just for today. Let's do this!”, he repeated.

His excitement wasn't shared though as he took all of you to the middle of that dusty place. There, a box was found on the floor. Just below the lights. He almost ran in order to take the box and unpacked its content.

Your eyes widened. You weren't ready for... this?

“An Ouija board?” Wanda snorted.

“No!”, he shouted. “With this board we'll call some demons”, he explained as he turned the object for you to look at it. You could see a strange star in the middle of the board.

“I thought you only needed the floor and some candles for that”, a second friend said. “Am I wrong?”

“Why are you looking at me?”, Wanda asked.

“You are the witch here”, she said.

“But not that kind of witch”, she defended and eyed at her.

“Ok, enough! Let's not waste more time!” He said again. “Let's prepare our _demon caller_ right now, I also bought the instructions on the Internet”

You sighed and went to help him. If he had bought it on a website it would mean that it wasn't real. There was nothing to be afraid of, you thought.

Right?

 

* * *

 

 

“Hear me and show up!”, your friend exclaimed.

You sat around the board with your hands in the air, trying to imitate what he was doing. You found it quite funny the way he was trying to communicate with the demons. He had said this was the correct way, as he had read it on the Internet.

And the Internet never lied.

“Demon from the Underworld, we summon you!”

It was true that the flickering light gave a scary atmosphere to the place, but the cries of your friend were quite hilarious.

“Come from the shadows”

“ _Achoo_!”, Wanda sneezed due to the dust.

“Shhhh”, he said. He couldn't be distracted.

“Come from the shadows!”, he repeated and moved his arms as if he was swimming... All of you mimicked him.

“Now close your eyes!”, he told you.

And so you did.

“We are waiting for you!”, he told to the _demons_.

And he stopped. “Don't open your eyes”, he whispered.

And silence surrounded the place.

You waited for his next instruction. But it took a while. Something behind you made your hair stand on end, it was a quite frightening feeling. You didn't like this.

“Now open them”

Again, silence.

“They are here...”

You opened your eyes and found darkness. Where was the light?

No, you didn't like this.

“Huh, what have you done?”, Wanda asked.

“It is not funny”, your other friend said.

“This is not my doing”, he said, his voice trembling. “And I'm afraid we are not alone...”

Now you were scared. It wasn't funny anymore.

“Look behind you”

And so you did and faced the door. You were trembling.

There, in the entrance of the basement was a person. You could only tell its shadow.

“Wh.... Who are you?”, you tried to sound intimidating.

But you really were intimidated by the summoned demon.

The demon never talked, they moved their arm and with their fingers they pointed at something on the wall...

You were sure they could hear your heart beating extremely fast.

And, then, the light returned.

And you shouted. You couldn't move.

“Y/N!”, you couldn't even hear Wanda calling for you.

There, the demon stood in the entrance, blocking your only exit.

His smirk was evident.

 

“But...”, your friend said. He had been waiting for this moment all his life. But...

 

**He wanted a demon...**

 

The person stood there, waiting your him to finish his statement, though it was your other friend who continued:

 

“but **I didn't call for a prince!** ”

 

Your friend was now angry.

 

* * *

 

 

You shut yourself in your bedroom, refusing to talk to any person who would go to ask you what had happened.

You were so angry with him! And still a little bit of scared.

This had been a dreadful event and you didn't want to repeat it again. After Loki's appearance on the basement, you had stood there, still on the floor, with Wanda trying to calm you and your friends gushing about the Trickster God.

“I wanted to know what you were doing. You have been so secretive and that made me be curious”, he had said.

And in that moment, you had wished for him to be a real demon instead.

You lay on the bed, with your face against the pillow, muttering complaints aimed at Loki, who had just wanted to play a trick on you.

“Damn it...”, you murmured.

But a knock on your door stopped your thoughts. You dreaded who might be outside your bedroom.

And you weren't wrong.

“What?”, you said once you had opened it and found an apologetic Loki.

“I came to check on you”, he said. “I'm so sorry about what has happened”

You just looked at him.

“And I brought this. I hope you like them”

And out of nowhere an enormous bouquet of your favourite flowers appeared.

“Ah!”, you were surprised. “I... Thank you”, you said, accepting his apology.

You took the flowers and smelt them. Loki saw that you really enjoyed this gift.

“You didn't need to bring me this, though”, you told him. “An apology would have been enough”.

“It isn'tenough”, he explained.

He decided to act and took a step forward, which made you take one backwards.

You didn't know what to say now. Loki knew it, so he continued talking.

“You don't need to be scared of demons”, he said out of the blue.

“I don't?”, you asked silly, at which Loki smiled.

“You don't”, and he took another step forward, entering your bedroom.

Without a reason, you blushed.

“Because I will protect you from any harm”

And the door behind you two closed, leaving you inside your bedroom, now the dim darkness wasn't scary at all. You were feeling something very different and you liked it. A lot.

Loki's smile attracted you. It wasn't his characteristic smirk. It was something else. And you loved it.

Loki took a last step forward, towards you. The only space between you was the beautiful bouquet.

You smiled at this sight and looked at him. He was also looking at you with those eyes that had always given you strange feelings.

 

Was this it?, you thought...

 

**Will this** **be** **his declaration of love?**


End file.
